Ask dead Aradia
by recluse dragon
Summary: The tittle sums it up. Rated T because I don't know what the questions will be.
1. Chapter 1

Hell0.

I will be taking y0ur questi0ns because there is n0thing t0 d0 when y0u are dead.

I will try t0 answer all 0f them.

0_0

Ask away, I guess.


	2. Dead wigglers, death, and flush feelings

Yay first question

* * *

**Karkat101**

**Aradia have you ever meet any of the wrigglers who where killed before a lusus could get to them?**

Yes I have. Ab0ut 11 0r 12 that I've seen didn't make it thr0ugh the trials we g0 thr0ugh. S0me are just used for arcetexture.

** ascendingDeath **

**AD: Well, uh... I guess I'll get this thing started. **

**AD: If I'm not too late.**

**AD: What's it like being dead? **

Well, I guess it's n0t that bad. It's hard t0 explain. It's similar t0 being stuck in time with0ut finding a way 0ut. N0 0ne can talk t0 y0u unless they're sleeping 0r from a mem0ry. It's very lounly. Y0u're stuck in your mem0ries and s0me are hard to f0rget. S0me y0u hate and regret. Th0se mem0ries are the 0nes that m0stly accure. Like I said, it's n0t t0 terrible.

**guest**

**:Do you have any red feelings for anybody.**

0_0...**  
**

Umm, I rather not answer that question.

* * *

Yay questions. Thank you 3. Keep them coming


	3. More question

Sorry it took kind of long. Well, it's finally here

* * *

**weeeeeee**

**Hey god tier Aradia have you ever met the handmaid if so what did you think about her and life?**

dead Adadia: be god tier Aradia

Her st0ry is very inspirati0nal t0 me and I l0ve it. When I met her in real life (0r the after life ,hee hee)th0ugh, she seemed interesting. If 0nly I c0uld understand her.

**guest**

**Do you like to sing?**

god tier Aradia:be dead Aradia

Well I never really th0ught ab0ut it. I guess I'll try it later.

**guest**

**Do you think that you and Feferi could be**

...I'm assuming that y0u mean being in a quadrant. I d0n't really like her in any way. I h0nestly hate all 0f her glubbing and fish puns. And h0w she is always happy. She gets ann0ying at time. I d0n't enj0y her at all.

**The Homestuck Rambler**

**Do you wish that you were alive again Aradia?**

_*flash back _

_aND THEN PUPA PAN,,,uHH,,,FLEW AWAY WITH ,uHH,,, tINKER TROLL _

_D- oh my_

_hey aa_

M0re then ever...

* * *

Thank you people who sent the questions. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter sooner.


	4. What's a friend?

**happyness**

**How did your friends react when they found out that you died and became an emotionless ghost?**

well I d0n't kn0w f0r sure but here's what I think:

Karkat/Gamzee/Eridan: dosnt really care

Nepeta/Tavros: might miss me

Kanaya/Terezi:might care

Feferi/Vriska:glad I'm gone

Sollux/Equius:probably will miss me

Th0se are my guesses but truth is they're m0st likely glad I'm gone

**JNSQ**

**Hey, Megido, what are your thoughts on Eridan? And when do you plan on killing him again?**

I d0n't recall 0n ever killing him

Im n0t a big fan 0f him

Aradia: Be Eridan

I suddenly feel unwwanted by the dead. Wweh

Eridan: Be Aradia

**killer-bear-hoffmann **

**hello... i am really lonley lately...could you cheer me up? i need a friend who can understand me**

****A...friend

I haven't heard that in a while...0r had 0ne in a while...

The best I c0uld d0 t0 cheer y0u up is t0 bec0me what y0u call a "friend" t0 y0u

If that w0uld help

* * *

Wow... I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for that. But here's another chapter. Hoped you like it.


	5. Feferi

**Agent S **

**What do you think about Damara?**

I guess she's 0kay

I never really g0t t0 kn0w her except the legends I heard ab0ut her

**Feferi ****  
**

**38O aradia ) (ow could you say t) (at we are fronds i never wanted you to die!**

**Guest ****  
**

**aradia we are good fronds i dont ) (ate you w) (y would you say that 38(**

Well I assumed y0u weren't really b0thered by my death since y0u started t0 hang 0ut with S0llux m0re since I blew up(a/n referring to when she was a robot and blew up)

And you seemed a l0t happier

**XxHomestuckGirlxX **

**Out of all the other trolls and the original kids (John, Dave, Rose, and Jade), who do you think you are the most likely to be friends with?**

I guess S0llux

**Guest **

**Can you have sex? If so, who would you do it with? ._.**

What is 'sex'

Is that a kind of flarpping

I guess with Tavr0s

* * *

Finally another chapter. Haha I was waiting for a rp question so thank you for that. hopefully ill get the next chapter in the next week. Keep the questions coming :)


	6. Death

Hey it's me again. I just want to thank all of you who eather reviewed, followed, favoriteing,or keep viewing my updates. I love you all :)

I didn't expect you guys to keep asking questions. I only expected this to be two or three chapters. I also though this was a stupid idea but I did it any way. Again THANK YOU. Maybe I'll throw a corpes party.

AA:i w0uld like that

Anyway, enough of me typing out of character, lets get to the chapter.

* * *

**Meu-Meu **

**you're so pretty! just wanted to say that. w what did you do before you died? and, do you ever think you could be in a flushed relationship with Sollux? or is it more moirails?**

thank y0u, I guess

what I did bef0re my death?

well I was tr0lling vriska and she t0ld me s0llux was 0ut side

but she didn't tell me that he had brain h0ney and was unc0ntr0llable and i g0t sh0t with his laz0rs

0_0 well, i guess were m0re m0rails then matesprites

but i'm 0kay with it

**Karkat**

** AS YOUR LEADER I COMMAND YOU TO STOP BEING DEAD!**

i'm n0t sure that is p0ssible

**BlOo KiSsEs **

**Hey girl, how are you? I just want you to know that I was upset when you died, and you are a very beautiful troll. Er... Ghost. That's all 0u0**

0kay, i guess

hmm, it happens

thank y0u

* * *

:P thats it for now


	7. Corpses party

yet another chapter

* * *

**Guest**

**Corpse party, now I have the body's le's do it! ;)**

0kay 0_0

**Mage of Psychics **

**so miss Aradia as a robot (well for about a week, quest bed wasn't really hidden for me) i wanted to know dafuq is feelings?**

s0metimes i ask myself that

**Karkat101 **

**Aradia would you like to go to my friends corpse party with me? She disappeared and when I found her she was torn up and her stuffing was coming out in clumps :(. Please it would mean the world to me.**

i'll go but you won't be able to see me

**BlOo KiSsEs **

**0u0**

0_0

* * *

._. this chapter makes me sad... im having a huge block in my brain right now and can't really rp that well... bleh,hopefully the block will end before the next chapter. thanks for the reveiws


	8. Boys and spiders

**Guest**

**hey aaaaaaaaradia why are you so 8oring! get over being dead! where is that old flarping spunk and dont say it died**

i am b0ring because i can't find anything t0 d0 and i can't talk t0 any0ne

death never really b0thered me, im 0kay with being dead

'that 0ld flarping spunk' was tricked and n0w g0ne f0rever, but it's 0kay

** Demonofthesilverstars **

**Hi Aradia. Wait, Sollux? What the flip man?! You want to use my computer? Why? Ugh! Fine. ... Ii2 iit workiing? Iit ii2? Oh, thank2 Demon, II owe you one. Hey, aa. II wanted to a2k you iif well, IIf you.. 2till care about me? 2orry about the hackiing thiing, but my computer cra2hed. Bye, aa. ... Okay then. I wanted to ask you if you still have red feelings for Sollux. He's been moping around lately, and nothing makes him happy... until he's sees something of your's or a picture of you. Like he asked... do you still care for him?**

s0llux... still cares f0r me...even after he killed me

i... yes i d0... i wish t0 see you s00n

** AnonymousNinjaGirl **

**Dear Aradia, I've been having some boy problems lately, the one I'm flushed for does not return my affections. Do you have any tips for moving on?**

well when i was alive i had the same pr0blem

the tr0ll i flushed f0r 0nly saw me as a friend

it t00k me awhile but after h0urs of hearing the decease and being killed my mind g0t off it

my 0nly tip is t0 keep your mind busy and if the th0ught 0f the 0ne you flush f0r is ev0ked

push the th0ught d0wn and 0ut of the way 0r try t0 think of s0mething else

* * *

Finally another chapter. I think this chapter is better then the last :P

bye


	9. Late chapter :(

**BlOo KiSsEs **

**I was watching 'Lady and the Tramp', and you came to mind.**  
**Can... Can you please explain that to me? I was confused...**

**Oh, and lets have a corpse party :3**

Sh0uld i be 0ffended?

I'm n0t sure...

0kay, I would like that

theres has been a l0t of c0rpses lately

**Demonofthesilverstars**

***clears throat* So, Aradia... Listen to a song called ''I will not Bow'' By Breaking Benjamin. Do you like it? Excuse the minor bits of him screaming, that's just how the song goes.**

I guess its 0kay

* * *

I have a new favorite band and song. :)

Sorry for the late chapter, I've been very busy -_-

Bye for now


	10. Sober Gamzee

**Me **

**Do you know how to play the game life? If so do you suck at it XD**

I did play the game 0f life

Every0ne did

but n0 matter what happens

life always wins

( a/n:I laughed when I saw this review XD )

**Demonofthesilverstars **

**((Your welcome for the song reculse dragon))**

**Hey, Aradia! Gamzee's sober and headed your way! RUN!**

( ;) )

Aradia:Be alive

What! 0h n0

I have t0 g0

_Aradia has abscond _

**BlOo KiSsEs **

**I hppe you are not offended by that 'lady and the tramp thing**

a/n:Don't worry, I actually thought of Aradia and Sollux when I read that review ( its my OTP :) )

* * *

I have a serious disease called laziness. ._.

Any way here's another chapter earlier then the last :)


	11. Controlling Time

**Guest **

**Do you like the song thriller? if so can you do the dance?**

This s0ng is 0kay,I guess

Hmm, I did say I w0uld try dancing...

**Mage of Psychics**

**So Aradia recently my friend went god tier in our session (and is the Sylph of Time if you need to know that) and since our session is not null, void, or dead she needs some help with the whole 'control time' thing i tried to teach her but being such a rare aspect i think i might accidentally hurt her and since you have the same aspect (and fairly simmilar class) i was wondering if you would be willing to help her (seriously please she fucked up the time on our meteor and we cannot find eachother)**

Dead Aradia:Be god tier

0kay, I w0uld l0ve to help

maybe I will learn s0mething, t00

I will be right there

Aradia:Abscond

* * *

Yet another chapter completed.

Well,this chapter is a little early because I won't have time over the weekend. Also,the next chapter might be a little late.

Oh yeah, I may get a tumblr and start a "ask Aradia", so look out for that.

bye


	12. Super late

Wow, I'm so ashamed, this chapter is so late. I didn't think it would be this late. It makes it worse that I only have one question and I couldn't complete it on time

I'm so lame :(

* * *

**Guest**** 3/23/13 . chapter 11**

**If you could change your god tier title what would it be?**

I guess I w0uld change it t0 Sylph 0f Death

But I like my g0d teir title

* * *

On the bright side, I got over 1,000 views. :D Thank you all!

Hopefully the next chapter is on time.


	13. Chapter on time :)

Yes! A chapter on time :)

* * *

**Demonofthesilverstars**

**Okay, then. Seems people are not sending questions in as much. That's not good. But I'll try to change that.  
Aradia, I'd like you to meet my fantroll Ceroso Lupous. She switches r and w around, except on the word ''Woof'' which takes the place of the f word. She's... er... a straight forward thinker, so she doesn't like to think outside of the box. Say hello Cero.  
Cero: Hello, Aradia. I have been told lots about you by a Mw. Sollux Captow. He is vewy nice, but so... sad. I think he misses you.  
Probably Cero.  
CL: Rhy the Woof do you keep calling me Cewo? You'we mowe annoying than Ampowa! I hate Ampowa! He killed Dog Mom and dwagged hew aray! He fed hew to a Howwewtewwow! And he killed my moiwail... Landwo!  
Okay, chill out. Jeez. I'm sorry.  
CL: I RANT HIS HEAD ON A WOOFING PIKE! AND I RANT HIS HOWNS MOUNTED ON MY RALL!  
Okay, okay. Just calm the fuck down! Where the hell is your Moirail, you need to be shoosh-papped!  
CL: Rewen't you listening!? I don't have one! He's dead! Landwo is dead, okay?! *breaks into tears*  
Excuse me, Aradia. I have to deal with her. *hugs Cero*  
CL: Rhat awe you doing!  
Keeping you calm. I'll be your moirail if I have to, but not a kismesis (I hope I spelled that right!) *shoosh-paps Cero*  
*Cero falls asleep*  
I have to do this quick but, here. *pushes over Earth horrer novels* I thought you might enjoy these. :)**

Hell0

0h t0 bad I w0n't see him ever again

Amp0ra killed my friends t00

0_0

what are these?

RD: These are novels. They involve the dead and stuff like that. Oh and thanks Demon :)

0h 0kay I guess I will read them later

**BlOo KiSsEs **

**What shampoo do you use? Or is your hair naturally... Fantabulous?**

I th0ught my hair w0uld be messy since I died

But Kanaya w0uld t0y with my hair when I was alive and make it the way it is

Thank y0u

**Dreamwalker20**

**So... Wrigglers... Do you have any? O3o**

0_0...

I'm 0nly 6 sweeps old (13 in human years)


	14. Three in one

Happy 4/13 guys!

(haha it looks like "pie")

And happy birthday John and Jane ;)

* * *

**Demonofthesilverstars**

**Ampora is a jerk.  
CA: Hey! That's not funny!  
Eridan, oh my fucking god, get out of here  
CA: Wwhy?  
*whistles* Oh Ceroso! Ampora's here!  
Ceroso: *running down the stairs on all fours*  
CA: Wwhat the fuck is that?  
Your demise! Cero, sick 'em!  
Ceroso: *tackles CA to the ground*  
CA: AH! GET IT OFF ME!  
Whoa, what a tool. Anyways. I have a present for you. *hands over a box with the Aries symbol on it* I got you a Troll Indiana Jones authentic costume, the one they used in the movies! Amazing right? I need to get Ceroso off of Fishstick so before a big bloody mess is left on my carpet. Bye!**

Dead Aradia: Be alive

*opens box*

0h my g0g thanks

this is an amazing gift

i h0pe eridan d0snt leave a big mess

**Guest**

**This is to clear up one of the other guests reviews when he asked if you could have sex he meant can you still pail w/ other considering that your dead and actually I was wondering that too**

Aradia: Be Dead

...0_0 0h

well i d0nt kn0w

mayb-

_*Flash back*_

_well i guess ill do it with tavr0s_

_do it with tavr0s_

_**tavr0s**_

...

... i have t0 g0...

**Guest **

**Do you and Dave ever team up and do time stuff?**

Dead Aradia: Be god teir

well there was this 0ne time where we met up

i d0nt kn0w h0w it happend but bef0re i knew it we traveled 5,000 sweeps bef0re alternia was created

it was quite an adventure t0 get back but what seemed like m0nths t0 us was 0nly a c0uple 0f sec0nds t0 the 0thers

its was pretty fun :D

* * *

Yet another chapter

Wow, three Aradias in one chapter ._.


	15. Last QA

Update: So Fanfiction is probably pissed at me for this Q/A, so this is going to be my last chapter. If, for some odd reason, you still want to ask Aradia quetions, I started a tumblr:

**contaminateddolls**

Thanks for all the questions. A special thanks to BlOo KiSsEs and demonofthesilverstars for the most reviews.

AA: Thank y0u

* * *

**4SnowAngels**

**Just a little tip for your role playing. As an Aradia role player I made this error a lot, the error is that when she is god tier she no longer uses 0's as o's so in this chapter i saw you made that mistake so I just thought I would point that out.**

a/n:Oh okay, thanks. I forgot about it since she only had a few line in the newer updates. I forget easily :P. Thanks for the tip. :)

**BlOo KiSsEs **

**Favorite food?**  
**Favorite Song?**  
**Have you noticed me stalking you yet?**

****0_0...

i d0nt have a fav0rite f00d since i d0nt eat

my fav0rite song... troll indiana jones theme

i n0tice

trust me

* * *

That concludes the Q/A. New real fanfictions coming soon.

Bye


End file.
